


At Last

by VampirePrincessSachiko



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Love, Vampires, vamp. romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePrincessSachiko/pseuds/VampirePrincessSachiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My search is over… I found you at last." AsuCaga vampire fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this oneshot. Please leave a review if you like it, 'cause a review from you guys truly makes my day! AsuCaga forever! Thanks in advance! ^^

At Last  
One-shot  
by: Dazzling-Sachiko  
special thanks to my friend, Joe  
The night is young.  
The streets, full of life…   
Full of humans…   
Full of prey…  
When there are preys, there are predators lurking in the dark, waiting for the right time to strike…  
And I am one of them.  
From a distance, I can hear the beat that makes me feel alive.  
Sweet aroma lingers in the air, it makes me thirsty.  
Blood flowing through their veins is simply mouth-watering…  
Attracting me in.   
The same way my kind attracts humans with our beauty.  
But nothing can replace the satisfaction I get from drinking that red liquid…  
It's addicting.  
With just the thought of it, I can't help but lick my lips.  
Yum! I'm starving.   
It's time to hunt!  
…  
…  
…  
I step into the streets, my destination, the 'Serpents' Club' where the rich and famous hang out, the perfect place to search for potential victims.  
Hordes of people are out in the open, unaware that they're risking their lives in doing so. But that's not my problem… It's actually beneficial on my part.   
They know us, but they don't want to believe that we exist…   
Convinced that we are just legends…   
Stories told from the old…   
That can't be helped, since we see to it that our victims and witnesses are dead. Their bodies drained from blood and then burned or buried six feet under.   
Attempts to find the missing persons remained futile. Police officers and investigators dismiss the cases after series of unsuccessful search, stating that the said persons are dead.   
Tonight, another person would go missing...  
…  
…  
…  
I gracefully dance my way into the crowd and settled in a reserved table, my hunting ground. Being a regular gives me these privileges.   
Situated in the farthest corner with minimal lighting, it's perfect for luring preys without attracting unnecessary attention. They'd probably think that we're making out or doing kinky stuffs.  
I'm wearing a strapless silver satin dress with lace tights, a black fur shawl to cover my bare shoulder, and a leopard print clutch bag on my hand with matching bangle on my wrist. Silver stilettos are on my feet. My golden hair is curled. A section of it is tied up in a crown-like manner at the top of my head, my bangs parted in the middle and hang loosely at each side of my face. The dress shimmers illuminating my great assets and attracting men and women alike.  
The flattering stares thrown my way when I entered didn't escape my watchful eyes. I'm expecting that. My kind has always been described as dazzling creatures of the night.   
I survey the whole vicinity before walking towards the bar…   
The bartender is obviously a flirt.  
Poor him!   
I'm not interested.   
I ordered a light drink, a red wine perhaps since it is crimson in color though still incomparable to my favorite drink.   
"*Tsk!* this isn't satisfying my thirst at all… I need to hunt now before I go berserk," I said to myself.  
I divert my attention from my glass and look around, determined to find someone who'll fit the bill…  
Until my gold amber orbs meet a pair of intense emerald eyes staring back.   
A pair of two truly gorgeous eyes…  
He's not the typical boy next door or just some runway model looking for fun but rather he's beyond handsome. Beautiful maybe… But definitely not just handsome because it won't be sufficient to fully grasp his good looks that could make any girls drool.  
Wearing a plain white button up collared shirt with dark grey velvet blazer, dark blue jeans and black loafers, he standing .

"This guy would be my prey tonight…" I smirked.  
I advance towards him.   
I'm not usually the first who makes a move but looks like the situation calls for it.   
A few feet away from him, I stop on my tracks and licked my lips seductively while gazing at him with passion burning in my eyes.   
I knew he saw it since he gave me that sexy crooked smile as a reply.  
"So hot! I'll pass out before I even bring my lips to his throat…"  
…  
________________________________________  
…  
I'm tired of being alone for 500 years.  
My existence is proven to be hollow without my other half.  
But I know the wait is over, 'cause tonight I'll finally meet her.  
I'm sure…   
Because I can feel it.  
…  
…  
…  
I leaned on the wall situated at the far end of the club, keeping myself alert because any time now she'll be here…  
How'd I know?   
Simple! I can feel her aura.  
You must have been thinking that it's better to say that I can smell her scent, but may I remind you, it's my first time meeting her, meaning I haven't come across with her scent yet.  
A commotion at the entrance caught my attention, but after seeing what or who the source of such turmoil is, I can't help but gaze at her.  
One word to describe her, 'dazzling'…  
In an instant she managed to get everyone's attention. My curiosity getting the best of me led me to observe her longer.   
She's no ordinary lady, that's for sure!   
With the way she walks and holds her head up high, it's obvious that she's from an affluent family. Her face holds strong charisma, attractive I may say, but it won't be sufficient to grasp her beauty wholly. Her eyes are that of gold amber that holds the key to her mysterious identity. Those golden orbs remind me of something I just can't remember. Just like her eyes, her golden locks are also magnificent. I longed to feel its softness against my fingers. Her pink luscious lips curled into a sly smile.  
"Crap! She noticed my stares. I should have been more discrete in my actions…"  
She walk towards my direction, my eyes never left her, never faltering.  
And then she stopped, I saw her licking her lips seductively, looks like she has the hots for me.   
Way to boost my ego!  
I know I can't deny my attraction towards her but I have an important matter at hand so I need to concentrate.  
…  
…  
…  
Argh! She's not helping at all. The more I look at her, the more attractive she becomes.  
The way she moves her sexy body, left me breathless and my body scorching hot…  
Well, a little distraction wouldn't hurt, so why not give it a try?   
I smiled crookedly at her.   
She motioned for us to have some fun on the dance floor. I gracefully slide my way to her and hold her waist securely, afraid that she might be snatched away from my hands. Although I doubt that someone would have the courage to do that since I've been sending defiant glares to those guys who check out my girl.  
My girl?   
Am I that possessive?   
This is bad! I'm already betraying my destined mate by doing so. What will she say to me once she found out? I hope she forgives me.  
…  
…  
…  
After some crazy dancing, she led me in a dark, quiet corner and settled ourselves in a comfy seat away from prying eyes.   
She didn't waste time and started kissing me, her dainty hands roaming around my body. I didn't stop her because I want her, the way she wanted me. My growing arousal is undeniably conspicuous. And I know she noticed it too since she keeps on brushing her long elegant fingers along my pants teasingly. The whole time we're dancing, I can't help but imagine what's inside that little dress she's wearing. I've been meaning to rip that dress off of her. But knowing that I'm a possessive type, I'd rather have her naked if she's alone with me.  
Being this close to her, drives me crazy, her scent is simply mouth-watering. I'm not prepared for this, especially at this time when my self-control is completely in ruins. I can't help but graze my teeth against her smooth, elegant neck, while inhaling her delightful scent. She mistook these actions as aggressiveness that she leaned her head away further giving me a good view of her milky white skin.  
…  
________________________________________  
…  
I can feel his teeth grazing my neck.   
I don't mind, I'll let him have some fun before I finish him off.   
I feel ecstatic and giddy inside.  
I can't wait…  
To suck blood out of his neck…  
To taste that warm, delectable, luscious blood…  
To finally quench my long forgotten thirst…  
The thirst that I've tried to get away with for a very long time.  
Or…  
Maybe I could just turn him into one of us…  
He could be my mate, with that I won't be alone anymore...  
I won't need to hunt humans every now and then, 'cause he'll be there to provide my needs.  
That's not a bad idea!  
But if I'm going to do that, I need to bring him somewhere secluded 'cause the transformation would take three painful days and once he awakened he'll need to learn self-control 'cause if not, he won't be able to resist the urge to drink the warm, tasty but forbidden treat.  
…  
…  
…  
But on a second thought…  
I can't…  
I can't let him suffer and spend eternity in this wretched life.   
I just can't…  
Though it's lonely to be alone, I've come to a decision.  
My initial plan completely forgotten…  
I pulled away from him and look straight into his eyes. I know he saw the loneliness in my eyes 'cause his eyes showed confusion…  
I just don't know whether it's confusion on why I suddenly pulled away or confusion on why my eyes are lifeless.   
I whispered to his ears, "Thanks for tonight, I had fun…"  
I kissed him before gently wiggling out of his grasp.  
I spare him one last look before I finally dash in lightning speed.   
I don't care if that frightened him because that's what I really wanted him to feel…  
I want him to avoid me…  
To stay away from me…  
'Cause I'm dangerous and that would be for the best.   
He should know by now that we can't be together without sacrificing one thing…  
His soul.  
…  
________________________________________  
…  
I stared long and hard…  
Not just because she left me here all alone or because she darted away with an inhuman speed...  
It's because I failed…  
I failed to sense her different aura. If only I paid attention, I would have noticed it and this little rendezvous would turn out into a fruitful one.  
Why didn't I sense that!   
She's really no ordinary lady…  
Heck she's one of my kind.  
…  
…  
…  
I missed her already. Especially those golden amber orbs, it reminds me of something… Something important that I can't put my finger on…   
What was it?  
Those eyes are the same…   
Same…   
Same with…   
Same with her eyes…   
The eyes of my…  
And then everything becomes crystal clear. I now understand why I'm too attracted to her in the first place…   
Why I'm willing to give my heart, body and soul to her…  
Oh, I almost forgot! Vampires don't have souls.  
But that doesn't matter, what matters is her.  
I can't lose her now...  
I just can't…  
And so I dart away, following her trail.  
…  
…  
…  
I have been sprinting for three long straight hours, her whereabouts is still unclear.  
"Where the heck is she?"  
Until, I found myself in a deserted beach, her scent leading me to a nearby cave. I won't let this chance be put to waste. I have come here in search for someone and I shall go back together with that someone.  
I entered the cave, and right there and then I saw her squirming in pain.   
I'm in a loss for words 'cause I can't describe the pain I'm feeling with the thought of seeing her like this. Even without uttering anything, I can see right through her darken eyes that she's thirsty. She's in the brink of sanity.  
There's just one thing I can do to save her and so I did that…  
I advance towards her and lock her in my arms.   
I have no idea whether she'll be okay with it because after this, she'll have no other choice. Whether she likes it or not, she'll forever be bonded to me…  
…  
…  
…  
I tilt my head away and let her drink my blood. At first, I felt pain but in the long run, I felt an overwhelming feeling, a moment of pure bliss. But that didn't last long 'cause she pulled away abruptly, regaining her sanity and fierceness, distance evident between us.  
She looked at me defiantly, "You're a vampire?"  
"Yes…"  
She laughed mockingly, tears running down her beautiful face, "Why didn't I see that coming? All this time, I've been thinking about you… Distancing myself 'cause I don't want you to have this wretched life… It's funny to think that all of that had been for nothing."  
She diverted her eyes to the ground. I walk over to her slowly, afraid that she might fled away from me…   
Forever.  
I took her face in my hands, "Please, look at me. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you-"  
"Why'd you do that? You know what this means? You'll forever be bonded to me… I can't force you to love me that way," her defiant look turned into a pained one.  
Now I understand, she thought I just did that out of pity. How can she be so dense at this point...?  
I silenced her with a kiss. She froze at first but responded after awhile leaving us both gasping for air.  
Before she could protest, I put a finger on her lips. She couldn't do anything but look at me. Her eyes are questioning but shining with love and adoration.   
I answered her unheard query, "I love you… and that's all that matters."  
…  
________________________________________  
…  
And at that moment he is sure that the sleeping woman enclosed in his strong arms is the owner of the eyes that has been haunting his subconscious for a long time.   
Before he fell asleep, he mouthed the words against her shoulders while inhaling her luscious scent, "I found you… at last."   
And then he gave her a chaste kiss before falling into slumber…  
...  
…  
*The End*  
…  
…

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Is it a thumbs up or a thumbs down? Hope to hear from you!!!


End file.
